


Sunshine & Whiskey

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Cowboys, M/M, Running Away Together, Sex Worker Castiel (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: Dean's a lone rider in the wild untamed lands of uncolonized America. An ordinary stop at a saloon, however, might just change Dean's lonesome cowboy ways.





	Sunshine & Whiskey

Dean walked through the doors of the saloon, each step his spurs clinking against his boots.  It was hopping for a Tuesday, what with the entire band of cowboys that had rolled into town. The piano was being happily played, and the sound of loud drunks echoed in the lofted ceilings.  The normal filthy saloon girls flirted their way through the rows of men, picking their victims based on the sloppiness of their demeanour. Dean wasn't here for all that.

 

He approached the bar and waved down the bartender.  “Whiskey, if you please.”

 

A fight broke out behind Dean, and he just glanced back over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.  Some men couldn't hold their liquor. It was then that Dean looked up at the mirror behind the bar and saw a familiar symbol.  It was etched into the glass in the upper corner: two sets of spurs linked together. Dean blushed despite himself. He had come to know that the symbol meant the saloon or hotel it was placed in serviced men who held…  certain fancies.

 

“Uh barkeep. “ Dean leaned in to the older man before he whispered the code.  “ _Gentlemen turn the steers out to pasture."_

 

The old man gave a knowing smile and nodded towards the door at the end of the bar, before he started spit shining glasses.  Sliding off the stool, Dean slowly made his way to the door, trying to look like he wasn't up to no good. No one was paying him any mind anyhow. Behind the door was a dark wood hallway, and dean zeroed in on a single door at the end. A few steps stood between him and the mystery man.  Timidly, Dean knocked against the oak. There was a muffled ‘come in’ from the other side and Dean's heart skipped a beat. The handle felt hot in his hands as he turned it.

 

A man was laid out on a mattress with spreads of blue the same color as the sky when the moon lights it up at night. It wasn't one of the dingy uncovered mattresses that were no doubt dotted around the top floor of the saloon. The man himself had a white button down barely hanging from his shoulders, the entire plane of his lean muscled chest and stomach exposed, and a dark pair of underwear that was stark against the white of his skin.  Dean had been so wrapped up in the lust of the man's body, he didn't realize he had begun to speak. His attention snapped up to the man’s face, and was lost as it touched the sapphire eyes that were framed in an ebony set of lashes. “Uh.. Sorry. I didn't catch that.. Uh.. “

 

“Quite alright, cowboy. I was just asking if you were lost, or here to see little ol’ me.” A smile played at the corners of his lips, and a sparkle of amusement danced in his eyes.

 

“If it's quite alright, I'm here to see you.” Dean stepped into the room and shut the door before he removed his hat and held it in front of him in respect.  “The name’s Dean.”

 

“Cas. You can call me Cas.” He set down what Dean just realized was a book, and scooted toward the edge of the bed. “Well don't stand there like we’re in church, come here, handsome.”

 

Dean made his way to the edge of the bed where Cas patted for him to sit. As soon as he sat, Cas slid from the bed and started to remove Dean's boots. “Would you like to take a bath, Dean?”

 

Such an innocent comment from such innocent eyes staring up at him had his heathen cock twitching in his pants. “Only if you'll join me.”

 

Cas smiled, leaving Dean to undress himself as he prepared water for the metal tub in the corner of his room. He stripped slowly, watching and enjoying Cas and his strong yet almost womanly movements, as he gathered towels and let his own shirt sink from his shoulders.  The tub was starting to get hot and Dean couldn't procrastinate anymore.

 

His long John underwear stood tented, and he fingered the waistband, pulling them down and off. He took the few steps to close the distance between himself and Cas, pressing his firm erection against the cleft of his clothed ass. Cas moaned and leaned back into the cowboy’s touch, tilting his head to the side to press his lips into Dean’s.  It was Dean's turn to moan as he kissed the man’s soft lips and felt his stubble against his own. It set a new fire deep inside Dean as he let his hands begin to explore the bare plane of Cas’ chest. He pulled them towards the tub, and Cas pulled away just long enough to shuck the rest of his clothes.  They climbed into the basin of steamy water, clumsily kissing as they didn't want to let each others faces go.

 

The water felt amazing on Dean's sore muscles, and the smell of his horse and the road began to leave his feet and nose and be filled with the scent of soap, a cinnamon like smell similar to his momma’s apple pie. He hadn't even noticed that Cas had grabbed a bar of soap and had begun to scrub his skin and lather up his hair, lips still pressed to Dean's in a fever. Dean broke the kiss to stare at the man’s lust blown eyes, and used some of the lather of the soap to wash the man in return. Cas hummed happily as he dipped his hand below the water to grasp Dean's achingly ignored member.  A gasp escaped his lips and his hands tangled in the wet mess that was Cas’ hair, pulling his head back so he could kiss the wet skin of his throat. When Cas lowered his hand to cup Dean's balls he groaned against his lover’s skin, only to have the breath punched out of him further when the man snaked a finger between his cheeks to circle his hole. “Oh lord, Cas…”

 

“Mm… Dean…  do you like to be on top, or does my rough and rowdy cowboy like to be taken?” He continued to circle his hole and gently press inside with the pad of his finger, as his other soapy hand came up to rub against Dean's chest and across one of his pebbled nipples.  Dean gasped.

 

“Both..  If you'll allow me, sunshine, I'd like both.” He sounded breathless and wanton.  It seemed to drive Cas further on as an entire finger slipped past his rim and started to stroke inside of him. Dean moaned loudly, and his own hand shot down to rub against Cas’ cock.  The water splashed over the side just enough to slop onto the floor with their writhing. A second finger was added next to the first inside Dean, and he began to beg in his lover’s ear. “Cas…  please… let me lay you down…”

 

Whimpering at the loss from inside him, Dean watched Cas stand and grab towels from the dresser beside the tub.  He got the picture and stood up to take a towel from him. With it wrapped around his waist, he let himself be led to the edge of the bed.  Cas started to step away, but before he could protest, a finger caressed his lips in a soft hush. Cas turned then and added another log to the wood stove in the corner of the room.  As he walked back he threw his towel down on the ground, and pushed Dean back until he was flush with the soft fabric of the blankets. Without warning he bent down and wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock. Dean bucked almost all the way upright, twining his fingers in Cas’ hair, and settling back against the bed.  Cas took the entire length down his throat and Dean saw stars. He had no idea what Cas was doing, but it wasn't like anything he had ever had done to him before.

 

“Ugnn please…” Dean didn't know what he was begging for, but Cas seemed to know.  Suddenly Dean's knees were hitched up so Cas could bend down between them. Cas licked a wet stripe across Dean's entrance and he moaned loudly. That had never happened before.  Soon the tongue was entering him as his lovers’ fingers did in the bath. He was a whimpering mess when Cas stopped, crawled up into his lap and started to stroke his dick. One hand was behind him and Dean could see well enough that Cas was two fingers deep in himself. If it wasn't already, Dean's member began to leak steadily onto his partner’s hand.

 

Steadying Dean with his hand, Cas lowered himself down, taking it inside his body, as he was wracked with shivers from pain and pleasure. He sat still atop Dean for a minute, spit slicking the way roughly.  Soon, he began to rock and Dean's eyes rolled back in his skull. He had had a woman on top before, but this… Cas was a sight to behold, lips parted just so, cheeks blushed bright pink, and beads of water dewed on his skin as he rolled his hips in Dean's lap.  He began bouncing and Dean couldn't help but thrust back into him. “Ohh.. Cas.. Good lord. Ugnnh yes… faster. “

 

“You like that, don't you? Being inside me..  Ugnh yesyesyes… thrust, Dean! Please!”

 

The sounds that fell from Cas’ lips would have convinced Dean to pull out his gun and shoot the Sheriff.  He happily obliged, and lifted his hips up to meet every downward motion of Cas’. His movements became wild and then, he was clutching Cas’ hip bones and burying himself deep inside as he filled his partner with his seed. Cas rocked slowly for a few seconds before he slipped off Dean with a sloppy pop.  He positioned himself between the cowboy’s legs. Reaching behind him, he fingered some of Dean's mess and smeared it over his own cockhead. As he pulled Dean's hips closer and lined up with his entrance, Cas breathily leaned down to whisper to Dean. “Do you still want this?”

 

“Yes, darlin, yes.  Please.” Dean pressed his hips down, causing just the tip of Cas’ member to breach his body. They both groaned in unison, and Cas took his time pushing inside, until his hips were tight against the skin of Dean's ass. The sounds that escaped their lips echoed in the tiny room, thankfully muted by playful piano and bar brawls.  

 

Cas started to slide into Dean, slow and steady.  Dean reached up to kiss along Cas’ neck and jaw, biting soft marks along the way.  The bed rocked into the wall, thudding rhythmically, as Cas drew sounds out of Dean like an instrument. Dean started to harden again between their bodies, the friction deliciously mixed with the smear of his previous release. Cas moaned hard in his ear and he bucked up against the thrusts, vision whiting for a moment as if Cas had touched a flame to something inside of him.  He lifted his hips again, and with each motion Cas made the intense sensation rush through Dean partnered with extreme pleasure.

 

Hips moving sporadically, Cas thrust forward one more time before Dean could feel him spill inside of him.  The way it felt to have his insides painted and the closeness of it all had Dean finishing on their stomachs, untouched by either of their hands. Slowly Cas withdrew, from Dean and the bed, to grab one of the towels on the floor.  He dipped it in the water dish on the dresser and brought it to Dean to clean him. The chill of the wet cloth on his overheated skin caused Dean to moan outright and Cas chuckled. “How was that rodeo, cowboy?”

 

“Cas… I don't have words.” Dean reached for Cas and pulled him closer down to his face so he could press their lips together. “Will you come lay with me?”

 

“Of course, Dean.” Cas crawled back into the bed into the crook of Dean's arm, and pulled the thick blue blankets over them. “You wish to stay?  The night, I mean. In my chambers?”

 

A realization dawned on Dean. He wasn't in a lover’s den.  Cas was a saloon worker. He probably wasn't used to so much kindness. “Yes,  I would be very much obliged. If you would want me.”

 

“It's been over a year since any man has come calling for me. The comfort of somebody else while you sleep is not one I’m blessed with.”

 

“How do you live,  if you haven't had a man come round in over a year?” Dean didn't mean to sound as brash as he had.

 

“Well, I do work the saloon, I pick up around the place and help carry in the liquor.  I think the old man had a thing with my momma. And that's really the reason he keeps me around.” Cas sighed.  “I don't want to be here. I'd love to settle out west on a piece of land and raise horses and other animals, and read in the candle light with my husband-”

 

Cas cut himself off short and snuggled his face into Dean's chest.  “I do not know why I told you that. I apologize.”

 

“No..  It's okay. That sounds like what I want too.  Someone and somewhere to call home. Rest, sunshine.  I'll still be here when you wake.” Dean ran his fingers over Cas’ cheek, and the beautiful man closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Dean.  Dean couldn't recall a time where he slept more peacefully.

 

*******

 

The dawn shone through the small window on the wall,  illuminating their sleeping forms on the bed. Dean awoke first, taking the time to memorize Cas’ face cloaked in the sun's rays.  The man began to stir in his arms, and Dean smiled as Cas’ eyes cracked open with a smile that mirrored his own. “Mornin’, sunshine.”

 

“Good morning, cowboy.”

 

“Come with me.” Cas startled a little in Dean's arms.

 

“What?  What do you mean?” Dean smiled and rubbed his thumb across the worry line of Cas’ forehead.

 

“West.  Come west with me.  I'll build you a ranch and a life straight from your dreams.  Just come with me, away from this place.” Cas stared at Dean in amazement.  He couldn't believe what the breathtaking man was offering. What would he want with Cas?  Some saloon whore from a little town in the middle of nowhere.

 

“Are you asking me to run away with you?”

 

“Yes.  Come with me, Cas.” The honesty rang true in Dean's eyes, and Cas had never gotten out of bed faster.  He pulled a knapsack from under the bed, and collected his books and the photo of his mother with his brothers, and the small amount of personal items he owned. He turned to Dean, who had sat up on the bed and kicked his legs over the side.  

 

“I'll get dressed.” Dean's smile outshone the very sun in the window as Cas turned, and pulled a set of clothes from one of the drawers and threw them on.  He shucked on a coat and threw the knapsack over his shoulder.

 

Dean was dressed and placing his hat upon his head with pride, as he walked to Cas and slowly pressed him into the wall. He leaned down and placed a kiss upon his soft lips, melting Cas almost to the floor. “Let's go, sunshine.”

 

Cas grabbed his hand and led him to the door of his room, opening it and turning down another hallway Dean hadn't realized was there the night before.  The door led to the side of the saloon, where the horses were tied to their posts. Dean released Cas’ hand and walked up to an all black shiny mare, stroking her face tenderly.  He turned to Cas with a chuckle. “This is my Baby. Only woman in my life.”

 

Cas laughed, and petted her mane as Dean mounted her saddle. He outstretched his hand and Cas took it, and allowed himself to be pulled up behind Dean on his horse.  He wrapped his arms around Dean's middle and rested his head against the back of his shoulder. Nothing had ever felt so right. The dawn was still cresting over the purple mountains as Dean rode them out of town, and on towards their new life.


End file.
